Conventional methodologies of assessing person to occupation fit may rely on correlations which lack a meaningful measure to quantify the relationship between the person and the occupation in a manner unaffected by the form of the relationship linear or non-linear, as well as other confounding factors which affect the correlation value as described by Goodwin, L. D., & Leech, N. L. in: Understanding correlation: Factors that affect the size of r. Journal of Experimental Education, 2006, 74, 251-266, and many of the problems with simple correlations between profiles as discussed by Edwards, J. R. Person-job fit: A conceptual integration, literature review, and methodological critique. In C. L. Cooper & I. T. Robertson (Eds.), International review of industrial and organizational psychology, 1991, vol. 6, pp. 283-357, New York: Wiley.